


Global

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Iraq a UFO is seen over one of the cities, and winds up being destroyed, the Seaview's team is sent out to check it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Global

It was a week after the testing the Seaview and its crew, the new crisis was brewing between the United States and Iraq fighting over oil rights. Admiral Nelson and his crew was being sent to work under cover for and oil refinery just outside of Iraq. Nelson picked Kowalski, Riley, Lee Crane and Sandy Dulcan communications officer/ex Navy Seal to work on the mission at the oil site. This was not going to be easy for everyone after last week's testing.

Kowalski's wife Sandy Dulcan having to be working her usual station at communications, when a message was coming from ONI. She called Captain Crane to the radio shack in regard to the emergency message.

"Lee Crane Here!", He can hear the crackle of the message coming in from Iranian and one of the key officials for that area. "Captain Crane this is Istmbus Ansia Ceo of the Iraq oil refinery, we need help, our area is being attacked by unknown soldiers, I am afraid our troops have been unable to stop them."

"All right Ansia, we will see what we can do, we have been ordered to your area right away, I will have Admiral Nelson contact you ASAP."

Thank you!" It was at this point the call went dead...

"Sparks see if you can get him back." Stating his request to the communications officer.

Admiral Nelson having to be in his quarters resting, when Lee Crane called him about the message and the attack. "Are you sure Lee?" He asked.

"Yes sir!, So I suggest we send in the team really soon with the flying sub, because it's going to take awhile for the Seaview to reach the area."

"I agree!, Lee get your team ready ASAP and have Chief Sharkey ready the flying sub, I will come to the Control Room when it's ready."

"Very well sir!" The call ends. He called everyone including Dulcan to the observation nose for a briefing. Kowalski wasn't happy about who was going on the mission, he had to make sure his wife stayed out of the fire with the mission when it starts.  
/////

Iraq one of the main cities for that country, just outside of the oil refinery was in flames after being hit with several missiles from a unknown enemy. Estimated from reports over several hundred of the population has been either killed or injured.

One of the Iranian soldiers calling Camisa Duddie was running out of the city with his vehicle, when he noticed something strange in the ski.

From what he can tell, it look liked an alien space craft of sorts, and was not sure, it was at this point, he went to hide under his vehicle until it went away from the area.

It was a few minutes later, when the craft disappeared, the Colonel went to find help at the United States Embassy to give his report on what he found earlier. When he arrived, he was able to find Captain James Donaldson in charge and tell him on what has been going on of late.

Captain Donaldson had read a report that Admiral Nelson of the Seaview would be arriving in the area soon with a special covert operation group to investigate the oil refinery and other areas.

As for Colonel Duddie, he was able to stay at the Embassy, until his Commander made contact with him in regard to his findings.  
/////////

It was an half hour later the flying sub with the group from the Seaview were on there way to the area, near the oil refinery. However with the flying sub, some ten miles away, they saw a huge fire ball hit the sky, causing a problem with a after shock to knock the flying sub around. Captain Lee Crane was able to control the vehicle, while the other team members were able to hang on to there seats. It was Communications officer Sandy Dulcan that had felt it the worst having pushed into her stomach to feel the pain, but she was not saying a word, to let him know that she was hurting and that included her husband as well.

Riley was the first to asked what happen. "I don't know Riley!" Lee Crane was flying the FS1 with some trouble from the after shock of the fireball blast.

"Everyone hang on, I am going to try and land near the oil refinery, make sure all of you to keep your air masks on until we know for sure with what is going on." Everyone said to him in unison okak to his request.  
///////

On board the alien space craft called the Scalsions, a rouge alien race looking like humans, but with great mental and physical strength. 

They are from the planet Scalsion just outside the solar system near Pluto. They are able to hide there planet using a cloaking machine to keep other races from entering into there planet's rotation pull.

The main Scalsion in charge on the space craft was asking his crew on whether or not the area, that the attack was done. The female Scalsion mention that a strange communications beacon had come into her main system. She was not sure what it meant at the moment.  
/////

While abroad the Seaview, Alana an alien herself with empathic abilities has been working with Admiral Nelson for months now to help him and his crew. She was able to see her vision on just who the enemy was at the moment, and it turned out that she was able to see the destruction of the city near the oil refinery and who was involved.

She and Admiral Nelson are in his quarters discussing just who was behind the attack.

"Admiral from what I heard about the Scalsions, they are a dangerous race, they would do anything to get what they want, for when it comes to fighting other races."

"The only thing I suggest is just wait it out, until we know what there terms will be, when it comes to planet Earth." Nelson said.

"Alana, is there any way that we might be able to beat them like with biological warfare?"

"Yes sir!, there systems is weak for when it comes to fighting germs with there bodies."

At this point, it gave an idea for the Admiral to try.  
////

Sometime later just outside the refinery, the group from the flying sub were walking around the area, finding the destruction and many dead bodies, along with the injured population.

Rose Marie and the others were able to breath normally without the masks, since the radiation levels was very low.

Lee Crane was walking in the front of the group with Rose Marie at the back. Rose Marie was trying to send a message to the Seaview, when a strange message was coming over her comlink.

"How far away Rose Marie? Lee asked his wife while waiting for a response.

"I believe the signal came from that direction two miles away." She says.

Riley was able to find a vehicle, instead of the flying sub to give themselves away from who ever was sending the message.

It took almost twenty minutes to reach the area, for where the communications message was coming from. When they arrived, everyone could not believe there eyes with seeing the alien space craft in the middle of a field.

Kowalski with using his special binoculars was able to see a couple of aliens on the side of the ship. "Sir look!" Lee Crane took the binoculars from Kowalski to see for himself. Lee Crane tried to call the Seaview on his radio. "Nelson here!, Lee listen to me, we know what is going on now, Commander Morton will be flying to meet you in the FS2 and to give your wife a special germ welfare needle to be injected into the aliens blood stream."

"Admiral, how is she supposed to inject the needle?" Stating the obvious.

"You are to try and captured one of the aliens and inject the needle, it will work right away once the alien is within the distance of the others either inside the ship or out."

"How soon before Commander Morton arrives? Looking around the field to see the sentries are still outside the ship.

"Thirty minutes Lee, I suggest you and your team hideout until then."

The call ends with silence, as Lee Crane looked at his wife with great concern.

It was exactly forty minutes later when Commander Morton arrived by vehicle leaving the FS2 two miles away so not having to been seen.

He hands the medical container to Rose Marie and one of the cloaking device belts to be used with injecting the alien. Rose Marie puts on the device, since it was her creation through the institute and Naval department.

Before leaving, she gives her husband a quick kiss on the cheek, while the others were looking on, knowing how dangerous the next thirty minutes was going to be.

She was able to make it to the ship without a problem, she noticed that there was only one sentry at the moment, it was her chance, and she does without any type of a problem. All the alien would know that he had fainted for some reason, maybe to the Earth's air being some what heavy for them.

When the second sentry came out to see what had happen, he was able to help the guard back into the ship. It was at this time the virus started to work on the alien's immune system killing all of them, accept one!

When the team from the Seaview walked into the ship, they found a number of bodies through out the different levels, accept for the top floor taking the stairs, when Lee Crane, Rose Marie and the others, they were shocked at the technology along with the communications. Kowalski walked over to a terminal, when he heard a noise from behind. Kowalski asked Riley to look inside while pointing his laser gun.

It was at this point an alien looking human came out scared to death.

Riley told the creature to hold still, checking his body for any strange marks or radiation. There were none what so ever! Captain Crane came over to ask his name.

"My name is Markson, I am a freedom fighter for my planet, I am a slave worker for which I was taken to come on this vessel."

"So what your telling me, you were working to be freed from these aliens, and to help others with your battle?" Crane says.

"Yes sir!" He replied  
///////

Sometime later on the Seaview, Admiral Nelson sent a full report to ONI,and the United Nations Security Council. It turned out everyone involved in the mission were celebrating in the front of the observation nose.

Admiral Nelson came down the spiral staircase with news that the Seaview was on it's way home for two weeks shore leave.

As for Markinson, he would be relocated with the witness protection program through Ceti and other space programs.

Lee Crane gave the final toast to everyone that was standing. "To global battles".


End file.
